Harry's Back With The Durleys
by frejane
Summary: It's basically what the title says. After the war, the safest place to stay for Harry is back with the Dursleys. No one likes the idea, but with Death Eaters still keen to kill Harry, the Dursleys are the last place anyone would expect him to go back to. Will a friendship arrive? Or will old rivalries take over?


"I'm sorry Harry, it's the only way." Hermione said. After the war, there were still Death Eaters on the run, Harry wasn't safe, and the least expected place for him to stay was... Well, his Aunt and Uncles house.

"What's wrong with the Burrow?" He asked.

"It's full of wizards. Everyone would expect you to stay under protection. If you go back to your old house with no protection, no one will see it coming."

"Still, can't I just live by myself in a muggle house?"

"It would be more obvious. Besides, loads of people know you hated your aunt and uncle, no one will think you'd go back there voluntarily."

Harry sighed. "Fine. When do I have to go?"

"Later today."

"Today?!"

"It's only a year. We'll keep in touch, you're allowed to do magic now so I think you'll survive, and we'll see you at Christmas."

"I'm going to miss you and Ron."

"We'll miss you too. Ron's not happy about the idea either, but at least it will keep you alive. You better pack your stuff now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Harry packed his things quickly, then after a filling dinner in the Burrow, and several hugs that Harry would miss, he aparated to the end of Privet drive where no one could see him.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of number four.

"Mum! _He's_ back!" He heard Dudley shout inside the house. There was a lot of shuffling about and the door opened showing a not happy Petunia Dursley.

"Get inside then!" She said in an angry tone. "It's bad enough you even being here! We had to move house because of you I don't want anymore nonsense!" Harry stepped inside as his Aunt closed the door behind him.

"If it wasn't for me, a lot of people, including yourself, would probably be dead by now." Harry replied.

"Get to your room now!" He climbed the stairs and dumped his luggage in a corner. Things were already off to a bad start and he'd only just entered the house. _This was going to be a long year_ he thought to himself as he flopped onto the bed. He unpacked his bag and looked through everything he had packed, hoping he hadn't left anything behind. After about ten minutes of packing, Dudley walked in the room.

"I thought someone said you had died?"

"Nice to see you too big D." Dudley gave a small laugh then sat down on Harry's bed.

"We were worried about you, honestly. Mum would never admit it though. What happened last year?"

"A lot of things. Several that nearly got me killed."

"But why did we have to go?"

"Because the Death Eaters might have killed you or tortured you for information."

"So, why are you back?"

"Because there may still be Death Eaters trying to kill me and everyone thought here would be the last place they'd look."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only wizard in the area."

"So, what happened to Lord Voldy whatever?"

"Lord Voldemort. I killed him. Look, I'd rather not talk about any of this, I've been through a lot and you're not helping."

"You killed him?! You can't even hurt a fly!"

"In my first year my defence against the dark arts teacher had Voldermort in the back of his head, I got rid of him. In my second year a giant snake called a Basilisk was trying to kill all the muggle-borns in the school, I killed it without even a wand. In my third year I helped my godfather, Sirius Black, escape from being killed by a dementor, I also found out the man who had let Voldemort kill my parents was my friend's pet rat. In my fourth year I had been entered in a tournament that could result in death, then I watched another student die by the hands of Voldemort. In my fifth year I broke into the ministry of magic and got attacked by Death Eaters who killed my godfather. In my sixth year I watched one of my teachers murder my headteacher right in front of me. And don't forget when I saved you from the dementors. Do not underestimate what I can do." Dudley just sat there, open-mouthed, speechless. He left the room without a word and left Harry to finish packing his things.

He stayed in his room for about an hour before Dudley came up to tell him he had to come down for tea. Dudley looked at him strangely though, like he was trying to decide whether Harry was telling the truth or not.

"What?" Harry asked.

Dudley immediately put on a blank look. "Nothing. Tea's ready."

"So I'm allowed to eat downstairs now am I?"

"If you don't mess up." Dudley walked downstairs, with Harry following behind.

They reached the dining room to find Vernon looking rather annoyed. "So you're back are you?"

"Nice to see you again too."

"Just because you're of age now, doesn't mean you can do that... _Magic_, around here. We've given up enough for you."

"Like what? When did any of _you_, give up something for _me_?"

"W-w- we put up with you for ten years! We moved house last year as well!"

"I would have happily let you stay here and possibly die if that's what you wanted! And it's not my fault my parents died!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Petunia cried. "Harry, just... Sit down." They all sat at the table in silence, the fight between Harry and his Uncle would have probably resulted with Harry having to leave so Petunia was right to stop it where it was. After a few minutes, with only the sound of eating as noise, Dudley broke the silence.

"What are we doing now?"

"What do you mean Dudders?" Petunia asked sweetly.

"I mean, now Harry's back, what's happening about school or college?"

"Well you're going to college at the beginning of term." Vernon said.

"But what about Harry?"

"He's... Err... Actually what are you doing?"

"I've already got a job and my own house, so I don't need to go to a muggle school." Harry said.

"So why are you here if you've got your own house?"

"There are still Death Eaters that may be out to get me, and this is the last place they'd look."

"So you're endangering our family again?!"

"Didn't I say this would be the last place they'd look?"

"But I thought that Voldemo or something was dead?"

"He is, but that doesn't mean all his followers are."

"So you are endangering our family!"

"But they won't come here!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Petunia had stopped the fight yet again.

"Well I think there should be at least a set of rules." Vernon said after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine."

"Rule one: no magic at all costs. Rule two: no going out after dark. Rule three: no owls. Rule four: no attacking anyone-"

"Why would I do that?!"

"Rule five: You are not to be rude to anyone under any circumstances."

"Anything else?"

"Aunt Marge is visiting next week." _This was going worse then expected._

* * *

**Hi! This is my first chapter, I hope you like it! I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I can't decide between a massive hatred between Harry and Dudley or a sort of friendship? PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas or just things to improve and keep me going. Merry Christmas for yesterday!**


End file.
